Mother
by NekoEd
Summary: After their fight, Yoh takes injured Hao back home with them. Hao has lost his sight and with that, became depending on Yoh and the other. But what happens when their parents and granparents come to visit?
1. Chapter 1

A bright light surrounded the area as Yoh finished his fight with Hao. They´ve come a long way to the end of the Shaman Tournament and now it finally was over.

"Did we..Did he...?" Horo sobbered from the ground where he was sitting. Ryu ran to check if Lyzerg was ok and Ren walked next to Horo and reached his hand to him and pulled him up. "You ok?" He asked. Horo nodded and a small smile came to his lips. "I think he did it." He told. Ren smirked and nodded.

"Yoh?" Ren walked next to Yoh who was sitting on the ground next to Anna and breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I´m fine." Yoh said. Then he stood up, turned and flashed that smile of his that made everything bad go away.  
They had won.

"But what happened to Hao?" Choco asked as he walked next to Yoh and Ren.

They looked around them seeing nothing. "I guess he vanished." Horo said. "No one can vanish into a thin air you dope." Ren insulted him. "Hey watch it shorty, we saved your life!" Horo argued back. "Cut it out you two." Lyzerg said smiling. He really was happy that he had his revenge.

"Yeah, but you really can´t see him anywhere." Ryu said. Now Yoh looked around somehow getting worried.

"Where is he?" He asked quietly.

Then he saw him.  
Hao was lying on the ground behind a tree so it was hard to see him.

"Hao..." Yoh whispered and ran to him. "Yoh?!" Ryu shouted after him and started running as did the rest of them.

Yoh kneeled next to his brother and picked his head to his lap. "Hao?" Yoh tried to shake him. Hao looked so vulnerable and weak. He was covered with mud, cuts and bruises and his own blood. Yoh tried to wake him once more, but without results.  
"Yoh, just leave him." Ren told him, not wanting to believe that Yoh was actually worried about Hao. "Yeah, buddy." Horo said.

Anna glanced at her fiancée. "Yoh. You beat him fair and square so let´s get going. Let the counsil take care of him." She said

Suddenly they heard a small whimper coming from Yoh´s lap. They turned to look the evil twin and saw that he was breathing heavily and frowning.

"Hao? Hao, are you ok?" Yoh asked. Hao opened his eyes a little and couched painly. "Y..Yoh...?" He breathed and passed out.

"We have to take him back home!" Yoh said clearly panicking. "Yoh, what´s with you!? Leave him!" Lyzerg said getting angrier by the second. Why would Yoh want to save the enemy that they had tried so hard to fight against.

"I don´t know, but somehow I can´t just leave him here!" Yoh said his eyes watering. Or maybe it was the rain that had started falling down from the dark sky.

Ren sighed and pulled Hao away from Yoh and glanced at Ryu. "So?" He asked. "What are you waiting for?"  
Ryu knew what he was refering to and he obeyed thinking that Yoh knows what he´s doing.

They rushed back to the village and treated Hao´s major wounds and soon after they took one of Ren´s planes and headed back home.

--

Back at the inn, Ryu carried the unconscious shaman to one of the room and laid him on the futon that Anna had placed on the floor.

"So now what?" He asked. Yoh shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we should treat the other wound too." Anna said. Everyone looked at her suprised. Anna was the last person they would imagine to say things like that about the enemy. Yoh still smiled, happy that she had accepted his choice.  
Anna pushed the boys out of the room while she and Tamao cleaned and wrapped Hao´s cuts.

--

It wasn´t until after midnight that Hao decided to woke up.

"Wh..What...?" He stuttered. "Where...? Why is it so dark?" Hao slowly stood up and blinked his eyes. Still dark. "Is it night?" He started walking straight ahead scared of what was ahead of him.

"Where am I...!?" Hao was starting to panic so he didn´t noticed stairs infront of him and fell down.

Hao tried to lift himself up again, but it hurt too much to do it so he laid down on the floor of someone´s house.

"Please...Help..."

--

In the morning Yoh was about to walk downstairs when he remembered his twin that was sleeping the next room, so he decided to check on him.

When Hao wasn´t in his room, Yoh got scared and thought that maybe he already left, so he rushed to the stairs, but at the top of the stairs he saw Hao lying on the ground.  
"H..Hao...!" Yoh gasped and quickly came down and to help his brother.

Yoh picked him up to his lap and shaked him gently so his wounds wouldn´t reopen. "Hey, you ok?" He asked worried.

Hao oppened his eyes slowly. A smile came to Yoh´s face. "How´re you feeling?" He asked. Hao looked at Yoh´s direction, but Yoh could´ve sworn that Hao wasn´t looking directly to his face.

"Hao?" Yoh tried again.

"Yoh." Anna´s voice came from the top of the stairs. She had heard Yoh´s shout. "Anna, there´s something wrong." Yoh whispered.

Anna frowned and came down also and looked at Hao. She gasped. She would´ve never imagine that Hao would look so scared and hurt, but there was the proof.

Anna raised her hand to touch Hao´s forehead, but as she did so, Hao quickly moved away. wincing while he did. "D..Don´t..." He sobbered. Anna´s frown deepened. Hao had been calm before she touched him, but after she did...

"Hao." She said. "What time of the day is it?" She asked. Yoh was confused by this question, but guessed that Anna had a point.

"N..Night...?" Hao said his voice barely above a whisper. "As I thought." Anna said and stood up. "What?" Yoh asked. Anna sighed. "He can´t see."

Yoh gasped. "You...You mean he´s...blind?" Anna nodded. "I guess it was from the battle..."

Yoh turned to look his brother who had just realized his blindness himself. Hao bend his head down, but still Yoh and Anna could see his falling tears.

_"Why is Hao like this? He never would be scared like a child! Did he hit his head or something? Or maybe it´s because the blindness..."_ Yoh thought.

"Well, let´s get you something to eat." Yoh smiled to Hao, even though he knew he couldn´t see it.

Hao looked up not knowing exactly where. He heard footsteps coming for his direction and he tensed up. "Don´t worry, it´s ok. You´ll be fine." He heard his twin say. Somehow he felt relieved.

--

"Morning." Horo said as he entered the dining room yawning. He rubbed his eyes and saw that everyone else where sitting by the table eating.  
"Man, I´m really the last one up." He mumbled. "Hope you saved something for me." "Now, whatever gave you that idea?" Ren said calmly. "Stuff it you..you..you..." Horo had troubles thinking a good insult to toss back at Ren. "Don´t strain your brain." Ren said smirking. "Why you...!" Horo growled. "Shut up both of you." Anna said. Horo sighed and sat down. Then he noticed that Hao was sitting next to Yoh. _"Oh yeah, I´ve forgot about him..."_

Everyone ate in silence that was making Hao more bothered that he already was.  
"Yoh." Lyzerg started to break the silence. "Yeah? What is it Lyzerg?" Yoh asked and turned to look his friend.

"Why exactly is _he_ here?" Lyzerg asked. Hao flinched. He could hear the venom in the boy´s voice. No wonder. After all, he did kill his parents.

"We can give him a chance, Lyzerg." Yoh said. Hao gasped soflty. Yoh really wanted to trust him? To be his friend?

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Lyzerg yelled and slammed his fists to the table while standing up. "Are you honestly saying that you want that monster to be here!? To live with us!?" Now Yoh was starting to get annoyed. He started to talk back at Lyzerg, but Hao didn´t hear it. All he heard, was the word that Lyzerg had said.

_"Monster"_

"Listen lyzerg, it´s my decision who lives here and who doesn´t! If I want to give him a chance then I will!" Yoh shouted. The reast of the gang was getting scared at Yoh´s shouting. He never shouted. Not to his friends.

"Well sure it´s easy for you to say, your parents weren´t murdered by him!" Lyzerg defended.

Hao have had enough. He stood up and started walking fast to the door. (Yoh had escorted him to the room so he remembered where the door was.)

"Hao?" Yoh asked. "Hao, watch out for...!" Too late. Hao had already bumbed hardly against the wall and fell down.

Yoh was immediately by his side helping him up. "You ok?" He asked. Hao sniffed. Yoh noticed that once again, he was crying. "Why..?" He asked. "Huh? Why what?" Yoh asked confused. "Why do force yourself to be with me...? To...*snif* To be nice to me...?" Hao asked his voice breaking.

Yoh sighed. "Hao...You´ve changed somehow...The battle between us..." Yoh said. "Do you remember hitting your head or something?" He asked. Hao shaked his head. "No, but...somehow I feel...weaker and...empty...My team left...and Opacho...I don´t know!" Hao cried. Yoh didn´t know anything else to so he wrapped his arms around Hao´s shoulders and pulled him into a hug. He heard Hao gasping. "Don´t worry brother. You´re safe now." Yoh said.

Hao calmed down a little.

"I´m going." Lyzerg said. "Lyzerg..." Ryu tried to stop him. "No, I won´t stay anywhere near him." That was the last thing they heard from him before he rushed out of the inn.

"Well it´s not like we need him anymore." Horo said half jokingly, subconsciously wanting Hao to feel better. Ren nodded slowly. "If he has problems with us, he shouldn´t be here." He said.

Yoh looked at his two friends and smiled. "Thanks you guys." He said. "Okay Hao let´s get you up."

--

AN: Okay the first chapter is done. How was it? This is actually an old story of mine that used to be on , but I decided to rewrite it. Hope you´ll leave a review! And thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay here´s a new chappie for the story! And I´m saying this now, it´s gonna be a short fic! Originally it was a one-shot. But I´m adding some new things so I´ll make it longer.

--

"Yoh! Hao! Get your butts up now!" Anna yelled from the kitchen. She was prepairing breakfast with Tamao.

The twins walked into the kitchen, both wearing their sweatpants and T-shirt. "Okay, you two go and be back in time for breakfast." Anna commanded.

They nodded and left.

Hao had been living two weeks with Yoh and Anna. Everyone else stopped by pretty much every day to see their friends. They had accepted Hao with them. Except Lyzerg.

Anna had been forcing Hao to do the same exercise as Yoh. Hao hadn´t been complaining since she had allowed him to live with them. At first Hao had troubles to keep up with Yoh and stay in line, but he had improved. He ran beside his brother listening his steps.

--

"Hey Hao?" Yoh started. "Yeah?" Hao asked. "You wanna do something tonight? I´ll beg Anna to cut me some slack today so it´s the evening off for us!" Yoh laughed. Hao smiled. "I don´t know, you pick." Yoh thought for a moment. First he thought a movie, but it wouldn´t work since Hao was blind. Then an arcade. The same. "Well what about if we go to the new cafe?" Yoh suggested. "That could be fun. I´ll get everyone with us." Hao nodded. He pretty much agreed everything Yoh suggested. He liked hangin out with Yoh and his friends. Who could´ve guessed that he was happier with humans than shamans?

"I guess it´s time to head back." Yoh said and started to turn. Too quickly for Hao to catch up and he ran into Yoh.

"Oww...!" Yoh moaned. Hao held his head with his hand. "I´m sorry, I should´ve listened better." He apologized. Yoh frowned. "Hao, you don´t have to apologize for everything." He said. Hao sighed. "Sorry." "You´re doing it again." "S..." Hao clapped his hands to his mouth. Yoh blinked at the sight for a second, then burst into laughter. "What?" Hao asked. "Nothing." Yoh laughed. "It´s just great to have you around." Hao blushed and bend his head down.

Yoh stopped laughing and stood up and brushed the dust off his pants. Then he moved to help Hao up too.

"Yoh..."

"Yeah?"

"...Thank you..." Hao said with a little smile. Yoh smiled back at him. "Don´t mention it. You´re my brother."

--

"So please can we go?" Yoh was on his knees begging Anna to let them go and have the evening off. "And why should I?" Anna asked cold as ever. "The Shaman Tournament might be over, but I´m not going to let you slack away your life." She said. "But it´s just one night! Besides, you´ve been working me and Hao really hard this week." Yoh argued back. "Only because he needs to get use to it." Anna said. "But still...One night?" Yoh asked and put the most cutest puppy-dog´s face he could possibly do.

Anna sighed. "Fine. But you´ll be on tough tomorrow then." She said. "YES! Thank you Anna!" Yoh cheered and kissed her cheek. Hao smiled a little.

"Come on Hao, let´s go call the others." Yoh said and pulled Hao´s arm.

"One moment." Anna said. They both stopped. "You go, Yoh. Hao, stay here." Hao gulped quietly. Yoh shrugged and let go of Hao´s hand. "Hao, come here." Anna commanded.

Hao followed her voice and reached his arm. Anna took it and guided him sitting on the kichen stool.  
"Now, stay still."

--

"Okay, great! See you then!" Yoh hang up. "Everyone is coming. Man it was hard to get Ren to come, but I guess he can´t resist the chance to give Horo a bad time." Yoh smirked.

He walked in to the kitchen and froze.

Hao was sitting on the stool quietly and Anna was cutting his hair!

"Umm, Anna...What are you doing?" Yoh asked carefully.  
Anna lifted her head to see her fiancée and said: "He needed some change. And beside, I´ve always hated his long hair. Now it´s better."

Hao looked so troubled while sitting there. He was sure gonna miss his hair. It wasn´t as short as Yoh´s, but it was short anyway.

Yoh smiled after seeing how uncomfortable Hao was. "You look good Hao." He said. Hao´s eyes widened. "Thanks..." He mumbled.

"Of course he looks!" Anna shot back. "You think I would make him look horrible if I have to live with him?" Hao sighed. This was getting so familiar by now. He didn´t like it when Anna and Yoh argued about something, but it made him feel more at home than ever.

--

"I´ve had it with you, you stupid...you..." Horo had once again trouble to think of a good comeback at Ren´s sarcastic remarks. "It´s hard to think, huh?" Ren smirked. "I hate you..." Horo said and took a spoonfull of his ice cream. Ren chuckled. They really were good friends.

"Hey Hao, you´ve been quiet the whole time we´ve been here." Choco said turning to the silent twin. "What´s up?"

Hao snapped from his thoughts. He shaked his head. "Nothing..." He said. "But you barely touched you soda. You ok?" Yoh asked getting a little worried. "I´m fine, really. I just...I´m just tired I guess..." Hao mumbled. "You wanna go home?" Yoh asked. Hao thought for a moment. "I guess I should. He heard Yoh stood up. "No, I´ll go alone." Hao said. Everyone fell silent. Yoh blinked. "Hao, stop." He said. "I´m not letting you go alone."  
Hao shot him a stern look. "I want to go alone. I´m never be able to do anything, if I always depend on you."  
Yoh sighed. "Okay. I´ll let you go alone, but promise me that if you feel a bit unsure, then come back here. You know the way, right?" Hao nodded. He started walking away from the cafe. But he stopped at the entrance. "Thanks Yoh." He said and smiled the widest smile they ever had seen him smile. Yoh smiled back. "Be safe brother." Hao nodded and left.

"Yoh, are you really sure you want to let him go all by himself?" Ryo asked. Yoh shrugged. "If I wont, he´ll be angry. You heard what he said. He wants to take a try."

Ryo fell silent. He wasn´t as sure as Yoh to let Hao wander off alone. But he trusted Yoh´s judgement.

--

Hao walked slowly to the way he knew home was. The first week Hai had been living in the inn, Yoh had taught him the ways in the house and the enviroment close to it. Hao had learned everything by heart.

_"I guess I should´ve asked Yoh with me...At least I would feel safe..."_ Hao didn´t want to admit it, but what he was scared the most, was being alone.

Hao shaked his head. "No time for that. I gotta get home." He said and felt more confident.

--

Yoh opened the door to his house and instantly rushed to find Hao. But first he ran into Anna. "Oh, hi Anna." Yoh said. "Don´t worry. He´s here." Anna said. Yoh realized instantly who she was referring to and sighed for a relief. "Oh man, I was scared." He said. "If you were so uneasy to let me go alone, why did you?" Anna asked. Yoh was quiet for a moment. "If I always help him, he won´t be able to live by himself." He said. Anna smiled a little. "He seriously need some more training." She said. "Huh? What do you mean?" Yoh asked. Anna didn´t say anything, but started walking towardsa Hao´s room.

She opened the door and walked next to the bed, Yph following her.  
"See what I mean?" She whispered not wanting to wake Hao. Yoh looked closely. Hao´s face was bruised. Apparently he had fallen down or tripped. Yoh smiled sadly. "I guess you´re right." He said. "But practice makes perfect, right?"  
Anna smirked evilly. "Wich brings me to your new training, starting tomorrow morning.

"Aww, Anna..."

--

AN: How was it? I hope you like it!

And I know Hao is majorly out of character, but I want it that way! He hit his head...And he finally realized he needs friends.

I guess the next is gonna be the last chapter. Because this story has only one major scene in it. And this is only the leading towards it.

Wait the next one! Hope you´ll leave a review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Another week had passed by and Hao´s face was better. He still did fall sometimes when he wasn´t careful enough, but he never let that hold him down.

Yoh was always there to help him and the rest of the team aswell.

The day was starting sunny and everyone were on a happy mood. Even Anna.

She had let Yoh and Hao have the morning off. The twins laid in the sunshine eyes closed and smiling. Nothing could go wrong, right?

Wrong.

--

"Hey Anna? Are you feeling ok?" Yoh asked. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem a little out of it. Is something wrong?" Anna sighed. "I don´t know. Somehow I just feel that something bad is going to happen." Anna said. Yoh frowned. "I hope you´re wrong. We don´t need any more bad things happening."

Anna nodded. She agreed with Yoh. It had been a rough month, but they´ve survived somehow, so they really didn´t need anymore worries.

--

It was dinner time. Yoh, Anna and Hao were eating in silence. Tamao had gone somewhere and told she´d be back tomorrow. Ren was in China. Horo, Ryu and Choco were in town, but haven´t visited in few days.

Yoh sighed. "Why are you so quiet? It´s boring already so would you two just talk?" He complained. Hao raised his head towards Yoh. "Why talk, when there´s nothing to say?" He asked. Yoh sighed again and more loudly. "You know, you´re starting to sound more filosofic by the day." Hao pouted. That made Yoh laugh and even Anna smile.

A knock was heard from the door.

"Now, who could that be?" Yoh asked himself and stood up.

--

He opened the door and froze. "Yoh, honey." Keiko said and wrapped her arms around her son. "Nice to see you! You´ve been ok?" She continued as Yoh still remained silent. After Keiko, Mikihisa, Yohmei and Kino walked in.

"W..what are you all doing here?" Yoh asked once he found his voice. "It´s a suprise visit." Yohmei said. "We wanted to see if you´ve been slacking off after the tournament." Yoh laughed nervously, hoping that Anna had heard them come in and hid Hao somewhere.

"Anna, nice to see you." Keiko smiled. Anna bowed. "Aswell." She said.

_"Okay either she was really fast or we´re in big trouble." _Yoh thought.

"Well are you going to invite us in?" Kino asked. More like commanded. Yoh nodded and led them into the living room.

--

"So how´ve you two been?" Mikihisa asked and took a sip of his tea.  
"Just fine..." Yoh said. He felt so uneasy. He didn´t know where Hao was, so he hoped that Anna had hid him well.

"Good to hear." Keiko smiled. "It´s been so long since we last saw each other." Everyone nodded. "Well, it´s nice that you visited us now..." Anna said.

"Are you two feeling ok?" Mikihisa asked. Anna and Yoh nodded "Of course dad." Yoh said. "Why wouldn´t we be?"  
"Well, you seem a little weird." Anna and Yoh glanced each other. _"This is bad! If they find him..."_ Anna thought. She had told Hao to go to his room. She didn´t tell why though.

They talked another ten minutes or so and everything was going well.

"I´ll get more tea." Yohmei said and stood up. Anna and Yoh jumped up aswell. "NO!" They shouted.

Everyone blinked at them. "What are you...?" Yohmei started. "We can get it!" They said together. "Oh no, I may be old, but I can get my own tea." He said and opened the kitchen door.

Everyone fell silent.

"Yoh...?"

--

Hao stood by the doorway and felt that a hundred pair of eyes were staring at him.

"Yoh...?" He whispered.

Yohmei dropped the teapot on the floor and jumped away from Hao. "What are you doing here, you demon!?" Yohmei yelled angrily and prepared to fight. As did Mikihisa and Kino. Keiko stood back and stared. This was the first time, since they were babies, that she saw him. She couldn´t bring herself to say anything.

"Stop!" Yoh shouted and moved himself infront of Hao. "Don´t hurt him!" Anna yelled without thinking. She didn´t want them to hurt Hao. Even though Hao pretty much deserved it, but by the time, she had grown fond of him. He was her friend.

"Yoh, step aside." Mikihisa commanded his son. "No." Yoh said. "He hasn´t done anything." "He´s done enough!" Kino gritted her teeth. "He´s a monster!"

Again that word.

"I won´t let you hurt him." Yoh said still not moving. "He may have done all those things back then, but he´s changed! Give him a chance!"  
"That´s the last thing we´ll do!" Mikihisa said angrily. "He killed my other son!" Yoh gasped. "It didn´t go like that!" He tried. "Yoh, we know better than you, so step aside." Kino ordered.  
"No!"

"Move. Now!"  
"I told you, I won´t let you touch him!"

"STOP IT!!"

Everyone fell silent. Yoh turned and look at Hao. "H..Hao?" He whispered.

"Stop fighting...Stop it..." Hao wrapped his arms around himself. His eyes were wide and he was shaking.

Anna gasped. She remembered once when she had yelled at Yoh for not doing something he should and Yoh shot back at her. Hao had been the same. He was scared. Scared of someone being angry. Yelling. Whether it was to him or someone else. He was scared.

"Hao?" She tried.

Hao felt his knees shaking. He had to get out.

He rushed away from the room hearing Yoh´s desperate cries after him. He wanted to get away from them. From everyone.

"Hao!" Yoh shouted after him, but his father held him down.  
"Yoh, let him go. It´s better that he disappeared from everyone´s lifes." Mikihisa said. Yoh gritted his teeth.

"Yoh we have to find." Anna said as she stood up. "Anna." Kino warned. "I´m sorry, but he needs us right now."  
Yoh pulled himself out of his father´s grip. "Yoh!" Yohmei said. "Don´t you dare to leave that door."

Yoh and Anna both stopped. "I´m sorry. But I have to find him before he gets himself killed."

"And why would he? He knows how to fight." Mikihisa said.

"He´s blind." Anna answered for Yoh.

--

Hao had run as far as he could without collapsing. He felt the tears in his eyes starting to fall.

"Damn it...Damn me for being so weak.." He cursed. He didn´t want to be like that. He wanted his old self back. Not the homicidal maniac, but the strong one.

A raindrop fell on his face.

"Great...Just what I needed." He grumped and walked on and tried to find som shelter. No way in hell he was going back to Yoh´s house, until his family was gone.

--

"Where is he?!" Yoh asked loudly from himself. He and Anna had been looking for him a good while now, but he was nowhere to be found.  
"You don´t think he could summon the Spirit of Fire?" Yoh asked. Anna shaked his head. "His energy is almost zero, so there´s no way he could do anything of a kind. And the fact that his blind don´t help it. He needs to be careful."

Yoh nodded. He was so worried for his brother. Hao couldn´t defend himself. He could be attacked this very moment Yoh was thinking. He just wanted him back.

"Yoh?" Anna interrupted him. "Sorry, let´s go." Yoh said and starting walking again. Anna nodded and followed him.

--

The rest of the family were still sitting in the inn and thinking of what Anna had just said.  
"I hope those two know what they are doing." Yohmei said. "Either way, we still have to get rid of Hao. The counsil knows what to do so we give him to them." Kino nodded. "I just don´t understand how the children could defend that monster like that?"

Keiko stood up suddenly. Mikihisa turned his head to his wife. "Keiko, what is it?" He asked. Keiko just frowned. "Keiko?" Kino tried.

She still didn´t say anything, but rushed towards the door. "Keiko!" Mikihisa stopped her.

"Where do you think you´re going?" Yohmei asked.

"I´m going to find them." Keiko said and ran out of the door to the rain.

"I´ll go after her." Mikihisa said. "We´ll all go." Kino said and stood up.

--

Hao sat under a big tree trying to avoid getting wet, but it was no use. He felt his cheeks getting wet. "I´m such an idiot. Why did I think that I would be welcomed to them. I´ve done so much wrong that I couldn´t possibly..." Hao sniffed. He was just so tired.  
"If I just close my eyes for a moment..." He mumbled and fell asleep.

--

"Yoh, let´s get back!" Anna shouted. The rain was falling so hard that it was hard to hear the other.  
"We can´t, we have to find him!" Yoh answered. "He could have gone home already!" Anna said. "Please Yoh, we´ll get sick like this!" Yoh sighed. Anna was right. If they got sick, there´s no way that they could seek Hao later.

"Okay Anna."

"Yoh!"

Anna and Yoh raised their heads towards the shout. "Dad?" Yoh asked confused. Mikihisa ran to them followed by Yohmei, Kino and Keiko.

"Are you two alright?" Keiko asked. The both kids nodded.  
"Let´s go back to the house." Mikihisa said. Yoh whimpered. He wanted to stay and search for his brother, but Anna was clearly shivering so he coulnd´t keep her in the rain.

"I see you haven´t found him yet." Yohmei said, clearly reliefed. "No." Yoh said unhappy. "We have to try tomorrow."  
"Yoh, son," Mikihisa started. "It would be better to let him be. He doesn´t belong here."  
Yoh gritted his teeth. Some part of him wanted to punch his father for saying that, but he knew that he was telling the truth. Hao could never be accepted by everyone. Lyzerg obviously hated him and his own family. There was no way....

"Keiko?"

Yoh snapped out of his thoughts by Yohmei´s voice. Keiko was staring towards her eye´s wide.

She started walking. "Keiko?" mikihisa asked.

She started to run. "KEIKO!!" They yelled after her. "Mom!" Yoh shouted. They ran after her not knowing what she was up to.

They reached Keiko under a tree where she was kneeling on the dirty ground.

"Keiko, what are you..?!" Yohmei shouted angrily before seeing what his daughter was holding.

Hao.

Keiko turned her head to them. Clearly saying that she needed help. Yoh and Anna were the first one by her side. Yoh gasped as he saw his brother. Hao was soked to the bone and deadly pale. But he was sleeping. "Mikihisa. Help me, please." Keiko said.

Mikihisa frowned. He knew he shouldn´t help that monster, but he trusted Keiko, so he walked to them and lifted Hao up to his arms. "We´ll have to be quick." He said. Keiko smiled softly thanking him.

"Let´s go."

--

AN: Okay maybe I´ll make another chapter since this is already mucnh longer than the others...

I hope you like this chappie! Please leave a review! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I´m so so so so SORRY! I´t´s been like a year since I last updated, but it´s been kinda busy. Since I graduated from school and didn´t have a job, but now I do so on with the story! And I´ll give you cookies for being so darn patient

--

"_Wha...what happened? Where am I..? Yoh..?"_

"I think he´s waking up."

"_Who...?"_

"Finally. It´s been two days."

"_Anna? What´s going on?"_

"Ah, he´s opening his eyes!"

"Yoh..?" Hao weakly asked when he recognized his brothers voice.

"I´m here." Yoh smiled though he knew Hao couldn´t see that, but he knew that only his presence would calm Hao down.

"What hap..*cough*?" Hao tried to ask, but ended up in a coughing fit. Yoh offered Hao a glass of water wich he gladly took.

"You´ve been out of it for two days now." Anna said. Hao looked at the direction where he had heard her voice coming from. "Two days? How could´ve I sleep for two whole days?" He asked.  
Yoh chuckled. "Well you were in a bad shape. But your fever is going down already, so I think it´s gonna be okay."

Hao sighed. He didn´t think he could sink any lower than he alredy had, but he guessed wrong.

"Yoh?" Hao heard a new voice, wich he really didn´t want to hear ever again. "Has he awoken?"

"Yeah he just woke up." Yoh answered. Hao heard several people enter the room.

"What are we supposed to do now Yohmei?" Mikihisa asked. Yohmei thought for a while and

sighed. "We have to report this and hold him here until the counsil comes to get him. "No!" Yoh

and Anna shouted the same time. "He´s not bad! He hasn´t done anything wrong since he´s been

here!" Yoh stood infront of his now standing and scared brother. "Yoh, stop being stupid. You

know he has to be punished." Kino said. "No! He´s my brother!" Yoh cried. He didn´t want to lose

his brother.

Keiko, who stood behind them, walked to Yoh, smiled sweetly to him and pushed him gently aside.

She then stood infront of Hao. Hao knew she was there and started shaking. She had basicly killed

her other son. "Mom, what are you..?" Keiko silenced him by lifting her hand. "Keiko?" Mikihisa whispered. "Hao." Keiko started sounding very serious. Hao didn´t hear anything but a big *smack* and felt as his cheek was burning. Yoh and Anna gasped quietly and the rest of them smiled slightly. Keiko was never one who would harm anyone, but right now, no one questioned her methods.

Hao still felt the burning and then something else. A warm body pressed against him and to arms wrapping aroung him, holding him tight yet gently. "It´s alright now." He heard Keiko saying. Her voice had change from before. She didn´t sound serious. She didn´t sound like she wanted to hurt him. She sounded like a woman comforting her child. She sounded like a mother.

Hao felt tears coming to his blind eyes. He didn´t make any efford to wipe them away. He just stood there being held by Keiko. His brothers mother. His mother.

"M..mo..." Hao whimpered. "Go on. Say it." Keiko smiled softly. "Mo..mom..?" Hao looked up to her smiling face. "That´s right, Hao." She said and hugged him tightly. "Mom´s here." Hao was sobbing now. He was so happy at the moment that he didn´t even care how weak and pathetic he looked. "I´m sorry..! I´m so sorry, mom!" He cried too Keiko´s chest. "Shh, it´s alright sweetheart. I`m here. I won´t let anyone hurt you ever again." She whispered to him.

Yoh and Anna smiled to each other as they watched Hao being welcomed to the family by his father, grandparents and mother. Hao couldn´t stop smiling for the rest of the day. He never let go of Keiko´s hand and that didn´t bother Keiko. She was happy that finally her both sons were with her now. She never had hoped anything else.

"Keiko?" Mikihisa asked as she sat on the couch and storked now sleeping Hao´s hair. "Yes?" "You should get some sleep." He said to his wife and walked to sit next to her. "In a minute. I don´t want to wake him just yet." She said. Mikihisa smiled and stood up and lifted Hao up to his arms. "Careful." Keiko warned. "I know. This is how we got Yoh to bed too." He smiled to her. Keiko smiled back at him a nodded.

As they tucked Hao in, he awoke. "Mom...?" He rubbed his eyes. "Yes honey? I´m here." "Goodnight." "Goodnight honey." Keiko said and kissed Hao´s forehead. "Goodnight son." Mikihisa said and gently stroked Hao´s hair. "Goodnight...dad." Hao smiled in the dark room.

Keiko and Mikihisa walked out of Hao´s room. Hao sighed and started to go back to sleep.

"Thank you...mom."

--

And it´s done! Thank You so much for reading my story and I apologize for keeping you waiting for so long! Please leave a review!

~NekoEd~


End file.
